


Combat Connie meets Nephrite, facet 769, Cabochon 25.

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Combat Connies, F/F, First Meetings, mention of a Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: title says it all.





	Combat Connie meets Nephrite, facet 769, Cabochon 25.

**Author's Note:**

> the second story I made for the alternate universe idea.

>The first day of a Combat Connie's life is her most important day. It's the day she meets her life-long gem partner, that the gem she was made for would be overjoyed when she arrived.  
>That was the line the girl was told, by the Peridot that had overseen her creation. Told she was made from a mixture of Diamond essence, human blood, and flakes scraped from the gem she was assigned to.  
>She looks at the stone on her left hand, a dark green embedded into light green skin. A Nephrite, that's who she was created for, created from. Nephrite, facet 769, Cabochon 25.   
>In her gem was reflected the source of her worries. Staring back at her were three small eyes, one in the center of her forehead, two where they should be.  
>The Peridot told her it was nothing uncommon, that sometimes the process of creating a gem hybrid resulted in anomalies. What was meant as reassurance did nothing but made the girl worry more.  
>"What if she doesn't like me?", she thought. "What if she gets upset when she sees me? What if she breaks me, demands a replacement?"  
>These thoughts swirl in the Combat Connie's head as she slowly curls her tiny hand into a fist.  
>"No use standing here worrying about it. Better to get it over with."   
>She steels her resolve and knocks on the door. She hears a voice, filled with excitement "You're finally here! Come in, please!"  
>The girl slowly opens the door. and steps in. She hears a gasp as she does.  
>A pause, the face of the Nephrite is one of surprise. "This is it," the Connie thinks, "this is where I die. She's about to kill me for being wrong."  
>The Nephrite instead sequels with glee and rushes towards the girl, pulling her into a hug.  
>"Look at you! You're so pretty, so cool! I was told you might not have two eyes, but you have three! So cool!"  
>The Connie is stunned. She had been so certain she would be rejected, she can't help it. She starts to cry in the Nephrite's arms.  
>"I'm so happy you like me, I was, I was worried you would hate me, would send me back or worse."  
>The Nephrite pulls away a bit and looks the girl in her eyes. "Oh you poor thing. How could I ever hate you, you're a part of me! Come on, let me show you my ship, it's a real beauty. There's no assignments that require a pilot coming up for a few cycles, we can take our time and get to know each other. Explore a planet or two. Is that okay?"  
>The Connie smiles. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."  
>The Nephrite's smile widens. "Let's get to it! Oh, it's going to be so much fun!"  
>As the pair walked hand in hand towards the hanger, both found themselves excited for the adventures they'd share together. Both were glad they had each other, now and forever.


End file.
